Sailor Moon Theme
by RomulusRemus
Summary: A day in the life of Sailor Moon. With a song to match.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
This story is based on the Sailor Moon theme song and it even has the words!!! I know big whoop. This is an average day in the life of Sailor Moon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Fighting evil by moonlight  
Winning love by daylight  
Never running from a real fight   
She is the one named Sailor Moon  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena happily collapsed into bed after a long day of school. Sleep came easily surrounding and finally capturing the Moon Princess. BEEP BEEP BEEP. "What is it pumkin?" she said aloud.  
  
"SERENA WE NEED YOU THERES A HEART SNATCHER AT RAYE'S TEMPLE!!!" Luna's voice was loud on her watch.   
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming."  
  
Serena fell out of bed quickly dressed and headed towards the door. "I do wish you would hurry up." Rini said.  
  
"Be quiet. They're sleeping."  
  
"I took care of that." Rini said mischeviously.   
  
'Her Luna Ball had something to do with it.' Serena thought.  
  
"Let's jet." Rini said and they headed a towards the door.  
  
The moonlight was streaming through the branches while they ran towards Raye's temple. Serena looked back on her day. After her usual dentention Darien had picked her up and they had gone out for ice cream. This had of course merited a little ahem big kiss.  
  
Shouts could be heard from up ahead at Raye's temple. "They're in real trouble." Rini whispered as they stopped shortly and listened to the noises from the temple.  
  
"Yeah." Serena said in awe. This was going to be a big battle. She smiled. This was going to be fun. "MOON COSMIC POWER MAKE-UP!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She will...never turn her back on a friend  
She is...always there to defend  
She is...the one on whom we can depend  
She is the one named Sailor...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sailor Mini-Moon and Sailor Moon ran towards the screams. Molly lay against the temple with her head hanging low. Serena narrowed her eyes. Whoever did this to her best friend was really going to get it.  
  
Molly looked up and saw Serena. "Sailor...Moon." she said weakly.  
  
"Molly everything is going to be okay."  
  
"I wouldn't say that."  
  
Sailor Moon looked up to the floating villian. "Heart snatcher scum." she muttered under her breath.   
  
The heart snatcher grinned and lunged at Molly. Serena quickly picked up Molly and dodged out of the way just in time. Molly looked up at her and smiled. "I knew I could count on you Sailor Moon."  
  
"The question is how high can a weakling like you count?" The heart snatcher had quickly recovered from her crash into the temple wall and was ready for battle. Sailor Moon dug her heels in and held Molly protectivly.   
  
"I almost had that stupid girls pure heart until you showed up. Just who are you anyway?"  
  
Serena smiled. "I'm glad you asked. I am..."  
  
"Never mind. I'll just kill you whoever you are."  
  
Serena looked disapointed at the chance for her famous "I'm Sailor Moon" speech but she had no time to feel bad for herself as the heart snatcher lunged at her yet again. This time Serena wasn't prepared and she fell to the ground under the heart snatchers weight. "Say good-bye." The heart snatcher said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
...Sailor Venus  
...Sailor Mercury  
...Sailor Mars  
...Sailor Jupiter  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!!!"   
  
The heart snatcher yelped and was thrown off Serena and Molly. Serena lay Molly gently on the ground and looked up. "Nice timing Sailor Venus." Serena said.  
  
"No problem let's just beat this sucker and get over it." Sailor Venus said in response.   
  
"Guys whould you like to know the weak point of this thing?"   
  
"Hey Sailor Mercury!!!" Serena yelled and waved.  
  
Sailor Mercury smiled then frowned and quickly said "Get out of the way now!!!"  
  
Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon quickly obeyed. "MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!!!"   
  
The heart snatcher was yet again thrown to the ground in a rage of bubbles. "We are so going to need some reinforments." Sailor Venus said.  
  
The heart snatcher jumped to it's feet. "You girls are so..."  
  
"MARS FIRE IGNITE!!!"  
  
"Hey Mars!"   
  
"Meatballhead keep your eye on the ball!!!"  
  
"What ball???"  
  
"It's an expression."   
  
"Oh."  
  
The heart snatcher stood up. "That is it!!! It's time for an attack!!!"  
  
"JUPITER THUNDER BOLTS CLASH!!!"  
  
The heart snatcher yelled as lightning struck her down. "She was right it was time for an attack." Sailor Jupiter said.  
  
Serena laughed. "Go Jupiter."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
With secret powers   
All so new to her   
She is the one named Sailor Moon  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sailor Moon transform into Super Sailor Moon NOW!!!"  
  
"Hey Luna where were you?"  
  
"NOW!!!"  
  
Serena frowned. "Fine."   
  
"MOON CRISIS MAKE-UP!!!"  
  
Serena transformed into Super Sailor Moon. "I hope that heart snatcher likes to be moon dusted because that's what's going to happen right now!!!"  
  
"RAINBOW MOON HEARTACHE!!!"  
  
There went the heart snatcher. Serena fell to the ground as her energy faded. She hated when this Super Sailor Moon transformation took all of her strength. At least the heart snatcher was gone. But that's what happens when you mess with Sailor Moon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Fighting evil by moonlight  
Winning love by daylight  
With her Sailor Scouts to help fight  
She is the one named Sailor Moon  
She is the one named Sailor Moon  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What a long day. A fight, school, and a kiss. She was surprised she wasn't asleep now. "Nice job." Mina said.   
  
"Couldn't have done it without y'all."  
  
Mina smiled.   
  
"C'mon Rini we better go." Serena said.  
  
"Sure Sailor Moon."   
  
"What?" Serena looked confused.  
  
Rini pointed that she still had her sailor scout uniform on.   
  
"Oh." Serena said and detransformed.  
  
They walked home in silence and when Serena got home she collapesed into bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She is the one...Sailor Moon  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"SERENA IT'S TIME TO GET UP!!!" Serena's mother called up the stairs.  
  
Did Serena hear her??? I'll give you one guess.  
  
Well that's it. TTFN. :-D. 


End file.
